


I’d Rather Be Home on a Saturday Night

by Jetti



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Sibling Incest, Twins, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetti/pseuds/Jetti
Summary: Gerard is a college art nerd that would rather stay in on a Saturday night. His popular younger brother invites him to a high school party.





	I’d Rather Be Home on a Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am just posting old, unfinished works to get them off of my laptop. I probably won't be completing or continuing anything.

“I am making you go, Gerard,” Mikey calls as he walks up the stairs. He approaches his brother’s room and enters without knocking because, well, he always does that. “God, when was the last time you showered?”

Gerard turns around in his desk chair at the sound of Mikey’s voice, pushing his long greasy hair out of his eyes and behind his ears to see him properly, while accidentally transferring the charcoal residue from his hands to the skin of his face. 

Looking at his older brother’s now black smeared face, he also notices Gerard is dressed in the clothes he wore the previous day to school; He definitely did not shower for two days, at least. Not too surprising, considering it is Gerard.

“What are you talking about, Mikes?” he asks, rubbing away an itch on his cheek, unknowingly staining his pale face further. Gerard’s a smart kid, no doubt,—he is attending a local college for free on scholarship and is in his sophomore year already—it is just that he gets a bit forgetful with his surroundings when drawing or painting, hence his being oblivious to the charcoal on his fingertips. “I showered, like… on Tuesday or Wednesday.”

“Okay. One: that’s gross. Two: have you left the house yet today?” the younger Way questions, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

“Umm.” He takes a moment to think, eyes moving right to the left a few times. “I don’t think so since I didn’t have class today, but I got a killer idea of this vampire that was in my dream last night. It’s incredibly frustrating because I can’t get the angle of his face just right and—”

“Gee,” Mikey says firmly, a hint for his brother to stop talking. Normally, he enjoys listening to Gerard’s latest inspiration for a drawing or whatever, but now is not the time. “It’s a Saturday night and you have yet to leave your room.”  
“So?” Gerard says, pulling his chair out so he can swing his legs to the side and cross them. He folds his arms against his chest and raises a challenging eyebrow at his brother.

“So, I am taking you out to a party tonight,” he explains with a smile, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side as he does so.

Gerard immediately begins shaking his head in protest. “You know I’m not a party person.” 

Oh, everyone knows. Gerard is actually not much of a people person in general and being stuck in a crowded house of (possibly drunken or drug-induced) teenagers does not constitute as fun in Gerard’s book. He would rather stay at home, specifically his room, and read comic books or draw because he loves it and it makes him happy.

“I’m aware you’re a hermit, Gee, but let me drag you out of the house this once. Please? People are wondering if I’m lying when I say I have a brother,” he laughs.

“Good. Let them wonder. Maybe they’ll think you killed me and hid my corpse under the floorboards of the house.” Gerard has a ‘different’ sense of humor than any of his average peers, which may be why he does not have many friends besides his brother, along with the fact he does not like leaving the house to meet other people to begin with.

“Or maybe I put your organs in glass jars and stored them in the fridge.” Luckily, Mikey understands his brother and can easily joke back in the same twisted way without getting creeped out. Gerard’s behavior is normal to him and he knows how to make him laugh. Anything disgusting and morbid usually does the trick.

“Ha! I made you laugh, now you have to go with me,” Mikey says smugly and goes to leave the room.

Gerard stops abruptly. “What? That is so not fair, Mikey. I’m right in the middle of something.”

The younger brother turns on his heel. “You are always in the middle of something. Hell, you probably have fifty drawing projects that you’re in the middle of, and they can wait. Come on, Gerard, it’s only one night. You might surprise yourself by having fun. You can’t know until you try. Please?”

Gerard huffs, facing away from his brother and biting his lower lip, contemplating. He loves his little brother dearly and wants to please him, but at the same time he hates putting himself in vulnerable situations he knows will end poorly. Parties really aren’t his scene. When Gerard does attend them, he usually hangs out with Mikey—which he can do just fine from home, thank you very much—or when his brother runs off somewhere, leaving him to fend for himself, Gerard smokes some cigarettes outside or keeps to himself and waits for his brother to be done for the night so he can drive them home. It has been a while since Mikey has attempted to pull this stunt, and the look on his face seems more than a little pleading.

He sighs deeply, probably going to regret this decision later, and flatly says, “Fine.”

“Yes!” Mikey cheers to himself, like it is such a big accomplishment, which it sort of is. “Okay, the party starts eight o’clock at Bob’s house.”

“Which one is he again?” Mikey has quite a few friends and he can’t always keep them straight. It’s not as if he brings them around the house or anything.

“Quiet, blonde hair, blues eyes, drummer, kind of a badass…?” Mikey tries.

Gerard nods. “It rings a bell.”

“Yeah, anyway. Mom’s working the graveyard shift tonight at the hospital, so don’t worry about making curfew. I suggest you take a shower before getting ready.” Gerard hums in acknowledgement and goes back to his current drawing on his desk. Mikey can’t help but stop right before the threshold and say, “Oh, and Gerard?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve got a little something on your face,” he chuckles, closing the door behind him.

Gerard stands up and looks in the ovular mirror on his wall. “Damn it, not again.”  
***  
Gerard showers and actually washes his hair and body thoroughly. If it’s for Mikey, he can at least make some sort of an effort on his part. He selects a black pair of jeans, shirt, and belt from his closet and gets dressed, tossing his wet towels in the hamper. Another great feat is brushing his hair, so it is not a knotted mess like it usually is. When he walks downstairs into the kitchen after putting on his Chucks, Mikey looks him up and down.

“Mmm, you clean up so good,” he remarks in an exaggerated stereotypical gay lisp with an added wrist flick at the last word.

Gerard tries to hide a grin at the other’s antics and fails. Mikey knows his big brother has been into guys for a while now, and a little good-natured joking doesn’t offend him. “The charcoal was a pain to remove. I’m surprised I didn’t scrub my skin off.”

“Ew, I better not have to clean pieces of your skin out of the tub drain again,” Mikey scolds playfully in his normal voice.

“Don’t worry, I ate it. Cannibalism is what all the cool kids are into these days,” Gerard retorts, happy that he and his brother are able to go back and forth like this. Most people would give Gerard a weird look and label him as a freak or creeper. “Now what kind of party are we going to?”

“Bob’s throwing a party just for the hell of it, but also because his parents are away on business, so of course he wanted to do the typical high school parents-are-out-of-town excuse for a gathering of people and alcohol. It is basically anyone willing to go is showing up. Hey, maybe you can hang out with some artsy kids.”

Gerard scoffs at the suggestion. In high school, he was known as the gothic art fag, and that was before he came out of the closet to his family. There would be false rumors going around about how he liked it up the ass and got the pleasure from male hookers, paid fellow classmates to let him suck them off in the second floor bathroom, or had the varsity football team bang him in the locker room after school while he dressed up like a girl because he wouldn’t get any action otherwise. God, those were the worst. One would think teenagers would have more believable stories than that, but even so, the rumors stuck. 

Gerard knows—even though Mikey has not said anything to him—that he is probably still talked about through the school’s hallways, especially because of the mural of their school mascot he painted in the gymnasium, ‘G. Way’ signed at the lower right corner. No one at the party will want to speak with him once they know who he is, lest their reputations be destroyed from the inside out, which is why his plan of staying close to his brother or isolating himself as best as he can appears to be a wise choice.

“You’re not looking too bad yourself there, Mikes,” he compliments at his brother’s flat-ironed hair escaping from under his knitted beanie, tight band tee and skinny jeans. He can smell the impeccable scent of cologne on him as well. “Are you going to impress a girl?”

“Uh, no, why would you say that?” Mikey says in full innocence.

“You only break out your Swiss Army if you think you have a chance to get into a girl’s skirt, so I think my assumption is completely justified,” he grins knowingly. “Do you have protection? Remember, you will get Chlamydia, and you will die.”

“Yes, Gee, I have a condom just in case. Shut up about it.” Mikey blushes, despite the fact Gerard knows that his brother gets laid just about regularly. 

Mikey is a good-looking kid, can make a girl laugh, and is just as persuasive as he is charming when he wants to be. Gerard is socially retarded and wishes at times that he had the confidence and poise his brother possesses so he could bed as many guys as Mikey does girls. 

On the other hand, when looking past his loneliness and seriously thinking about it, Gerard would rather not have that talent. In lieu of many one-night stands, he would like to have real relationships with guys who would understand and accept his unique personality and likenesses. Then, he realizes how ridiculous of a hope that is; one person, who shares his common interests, finds him physically attractive, and stays in a monogamous relationship seems like a long shot. Gerard gives himself points for trying.

“Well, you are going to torture me tonight with this whole party situation. I think I have the right to embarrass you just a bit. Besides,” he continues, “I have to make sure my baby brother is alright. No pregnancies or STDs on my watch.”

“Fine, fine, you’re a caring brother, I get it. Enjoying your theme of black clothing, I see.” Mikey tries changing the subject quickly before it can progress, but Gerard is not deterred.

“Yep. Am I going to have to wait around until you’re done doing the deed in one of the bedrooms or will I leave you to find your own ride back?”

“I don’t know. I really like this girl, Gee. I don’t want to fuck anything up by pressuring her, you know?”

“Ah, the conflict of raging teenage hormones and the desire for a steady relationship, I’ve been there,” Gerard says, putting a hand on Mikey’s shoulder sympathetically. “I’ll have my phone on me, so text me once you know your game plan, since there’s no way I will be able to hear you over the phone.”

“Okay,” he agrees and checks the clock, “the party has already started, come on.”

***

The party is everything Gerard expected: loud music, beer games, public displays of infatuation, and lots and lots of teenagers crammed into a small space. The house itself is not tiny, but the large amount of people makes it seem less spacious than it really is. Mikey immediately meets up with a blonde guy, presumably Bob, and gives him a fist bump and says something in his ear that Gerard can’t make out from his place next to him. Bob nods and points over to a crowd of girls in the corner before turning to speak with other party goers. Mikey waves goodbye to his brother, yelling, “Hey, Alicia!” over the music as he goes over to the group. Now Gerard knows the name of the girl that has his brother crushing.

Gerard rolls his eyes and takes a stroll through the house, so he is aware of the location of the bathroom and just for something to do. After walking around aimlessly and getting bumped into without apology becomes boring, he moves on to the kitchen, where a majority of the beer is being stored in coolers of ice.

“The perfect place to store a corpse,” he chuckles to himself as he takes out a Yuengling Lager. Much to his surprise, another person’s laughter joins his. Gerard straightens his body up with a quick snap as he stares at the newly discovered presence. The boy is on the short side with dark brown hair and eyes to match and he’s… he’s smiling at Gerard. It is not a mocking smile, but a genuine, happy one, as if he truly liked Gerard’s joke. That’s a first by someone who is not Mikey.

“Hey, you’re pretty funny,” the guy says, taking out a lager from the same cooler and shutting the lid.

Gerard is a little taken aback but recovers as seamlessly as he can. “Thanks. Not many people like my jokes.”

“Black humor is the best; it’s sad not many people get it,” he says matter-of-factly as he unscrews the top and takes a gulp of the alcoholic drink. While he does this, Gerard removes the lid off his own beer and takes in more of the boy’s clothing: skintight dark blue jeans, equally tight Black Flag short sleeved shirt, and a… pink belt. Gerard concludes either this kid is gay or really comfortable and confident with his masculinity to wear that color. He kind of hopes for the former, since, well, he is hot and finds Gerard funny, and pursuing this may result with his single life being a thing of the past. “My name’s Frank, what’s yours?”

“Gerard,” he says automatically. Frank has a cocky look on his face, like he saw Gerard checking him out. At least, that’s what it seems like to him.

“Gerard, huh?” His suspicions are confirmed when Frank starts looking him up and down in a more than friendly fashion, taking a step closer. His voice is more of a relaxed and cool tone than before. “I’ve never met someone with that name before. Are you French?”

Gerard is getting a bit intimidated by the other boy’s close proximity and drinks his neglected Yuengling as a distraction before answering, “No. I’m Italian, Irish, and Scottish, um, mostly Italian.”  
“Same here,” he replies, licking some beer from his lips that had been lingering there. “Do you smoke? I’d love to take a cigarette break outside and could use the company.”

“Uh, sure,” he responds, because Gerard would be a fool not to accept. They go out back where it is quieter and don’t have to worry about disturbing anyone with their cancer-causing fumes. After closing the sliding glass door, Frank laughs when Gerard takes out his pack of Marlboro Red. He must have a confused face because Frank takes out his own pack from his pocket to explain, the box is identical. They both smoke the same brand. Gerard also laughs at the coincidence and they both light up, leaning their backs against the brick wall of the house with their sides touching. The two smoke and drink in silence for a while until Frank nudges him with a shoulder against his arm.

“So, what brings you to this party, Gerard?” he asks after an exhale of smoke, looking at his companion. “You look a little old for this crowd. I mean that in the highest regards.”  
Gerard smiles at the comment. “My little brother’s friend is throwing the party. He thought I could use some time outside the house for once.”

“You don’t get out much?” he questions, taking a long sip of his alcoholic beverage.

“Not really. I get consumed with my art sometimes and don’t leave the house. Otherwise, it’s just college four days a week and running errands for my mom,” he explains. “Besides, I don’t really like people that aren’t my mom or Mikey.”

“Mikey?” he asks curiously with a cocked eyebrow.

“My brother.”

“Oh. Well, I’m not Mikey and you seem fine talking to me,” Frank points out as he taps some ashes off the end of his cigarette.

“You are a phenomenon. Not many people voluntarily talk to me, or when they do, regret it and run like hell.”

“Why’s that? You seem like a pretty cool guy to me. You’re not an axe murderer or anything, right?”

He snickers at the thought. “No, nothing like that. I’m kind of… a freak, I guess. I was known as the art fag when I went to high school,” Gerard reveals. It’s better for Frank to know now and crush his hope at the very beginning instead of later when Gerard has feelings for him and gets his heart ripped out. He adds on like an afterthought, “I’m the one who painted the dragon in the gym, so I guess I’ve left my mark on the school and won’t be forgotten as easily as I would like.”

Frank’s eyes widen minutely. “That was you?” Gerard nods and shrugs nonchalantly. “Wow. That thing is frickin’ awesome. It actually looks like it could jump off the wall and slaughter everyone. I kind of wish it would.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he mumbles and stares at the ground, blushing slightly. No one besides his family and art teachers has ever complimented his work with such honesty and exuberance, save for the people online who post comments on the artwork he submits, but they don’t count. 

Gerard can’t believe someone as young as Frank is making him react this way, though it has been a while since any guy has taken any real interest in him. He prays to God he doesn’t fuck this up. The two remain like that for a few more minutes—since Gerard really does not know what to say or how to start a conversation that will not scare the other guy off—until Frank breaks the silence again.

“It’s true what they say, beer goes right through you,” Frank laughs, putting out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. “I gotta take a leak, do you want me to grab you another lager while I’m inside?”

Gerard looks at his empty bottle, only now realizing how much he drank. He isn’t a lightweight like his brother, who gets tipsy after one beer, so it’s not much of a surprise the bottle is empty, and he only has a slight buzz from it. He says, “Sure,” and hands over the bottle so Frank can put it in the kitchen recycling bin. He watches the other boy disappear through the sliding door and lets out a loud sigh. 

God, a hot guy does not think he is a complete freak and likes his artwork. Who knew getting out of the house and going to a high school party could be so great? He spaces out with fantasies of Frank and their possible future together until his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the sliding door opening. Frank appears—‘That was fast,’ Gerard thinks—with two lagers and is wearing a thin black and gray horizontally striped hooded jacket and fingerless skeleton gloves. It is getting a little windy out, Frank must have grabbed those to warm up, he assumes. Gerard is glad he grabbed his black leather jacket before leaving home, the thin material of his long sleeve shirt would not have sufficed in the cooling of the night; Gerard gets cold easily and hates the feeling.

“Hey there,” Frank greets, as if they are meeting for the first time. “You don’t mind if I chill here, right? Would you like one?”

“Yeah,” Gerard replies, a bit confused since he already told Frank he wanted another beer and obviously enjoys his company. He puts out his cigarette and takes the bottle from Frank’s left hand and places it by his feet. He takes out another cigarette from his pocket and lights it, enjoying the taste of the first inhale of a new cig.

“Dude, could I borrow a light?” Frank asks. “I lost mine.” He seems happier and bouncier than he did before, and maybe Gerard is imagining things, but a hint of nervousness. He had been nothing but self-confident not minutes prior. What caused this change in character?

Gerard does a double-take, thinking back to earlier. Frank had his own lighter. It was a silver one, he remembers. Did he lose it on his trip in the house? He brushes it off as over thinking everything and, nevertheless, Gerard lights the other boy’s cigarette for him and pockets his lighter. They drink and smoke in silence as they did before, but this time, Frank seems more fidgety, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and stealing side glances at Gerard.

“Are you feeling okay, Frank?”

“Yeah, I’m good. You know my name?” he questions, looking quite shocked.

“Uh, yeah. How could I forget it?” At this, Frank’s cheeks flush pink and he bites his lower lip with a small smile, averting his gaze from Gerard and hiding his eyes with his dark brown hair. His personality has completely altered from calm, cool, and collected to easily flustered and flamboyant. Gerard wonders, ‘Did he just giggle?’

“That means a lot to me, Gerard,” he giggles, definitely giggles.

“Um, you’re welcome, I guess.” Maybe Frank’s high, that could be it. He could have taken a hit off something before joining him back outside. Gerard takes another drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out, thinking of what other explanation could there be.

“It’s just that, uh.” Frank gently places his barely sipped Yuengling on the concrete of the patio, drops his burning cig on the ground, using his shoe to put it out, and turns fully to Gerard. He is fiddling with his skeleton glove clad hands and staring down at them instead of Gerard. “I’ve heard a lot about you through my art teachers, and have read some articles about you in my freshman yearbook, since that’s when you were a senior, and I think you’re really cool, and I love your painting on the gymnasium wall because that was the first time I had seen anything done by you and how I discovered who you were, and when my friend said she saw you at the party earlier, I knew it was you and that I had to find you, and I was so excited to finally meet you and all because I’m such a big fan and never thought I would because you graduated, and I think you’re really hot, and I can’t believe you know my name, and I kind of like you a lot, and can I kiss you?”

Gerard is amazed Frank said all of that in one breath and his mind is officially swirling in confusion; one reason being because he had spoken so quickly that Gerard’s brain could not process the entire thing. The part that really sticks in his brain is Frank wanting to kiss him. Should he? Frank is probably drunk and high right now, but at the same time, he seems so earnest, looks as if he may die from rejection, and Gerard would not mind at least some making out with a good-looking guy like Frank. Maybe being under the influence causes Frank to be honest with his feelings and not hide them under his façade of sangfroid as he did earlier. That must be it.

“Okay,” he says, putting down his three-quarters full beer bottle after coming up with his decision.

“Really?” Frank’s facial expression screams surprise and immense happiness all in one, like opening a present on Christmas day and it is exactly what you wanted.

Gerard nods his head and leans down so he is on Frank’s lower level. Frank’s face flushes and it extends down to his neck. Gerard supposes Frank will be the submissive one for this part and takes the initiative by pressing his lips against Frank’s with finesse. It’s slow and sweet, and Frank’s breath stutters out of his nose and kisses back tentatively. Gerard wraps his arms around the younger boy’s waist securely and pulls him a little closer. Frank makes a pleased sound at that and puts his hands around Gerard’s neck, under the length of black hair. They become more comfortable and familiar with kissing each other and after a few minutes, Gerard decides to kick it up a notch. He opens his mouth slightly and runs his tongue over Frank’s lips, causing the other to gasp in yet another surprise. He keeps his lips separated and allows Gerard to stick his tongue inside his mouth. Frank seems not to know how he is supposed to act at this point because he is not doing anything at all, just standing there like a statue.

Gerard breaks the kiss and says, “You’re supposed to move your tongue against mine, not let me rape your mouth. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you or something.”  
Frank’s face fills with even more color and ducks his head. “Sorry.”

The older boy laughs, still not used to Frank being flustered and not in control of the situation. “It’s okay. I didn’t know anything about kissing at your age,” he guesses, since he does not know exactly how old Frank is, “Do you think we can change up the positions. My neck is kind of killing me.”

Frank eyes widen like he murdered Gerard’s goldfish as he looks up. “I’m sorry I’m so short.”

Gerard waves it off. “It is okay, it’s not your fault. There is no need for you to apologize for anything, alright? How about we…” He looks around until he spots the brick and cement walls that surround the patio. It would be the perfect place. “Is it okay if I sit you up here?”

Frank sees what Gerard is referring to and nods his head in agreement. He picks Frank up by the waist since he is so light and sets him down on the flat surface of the low wall. Now they are about the same height.

“Sure you’re okay? I don’t want you falling off.”

“I’m fine,” Frank assures anxiously. Gerard leans in again, hands on Frank’s hips, and resumes kissing him once more. The younger boy is rather enthusiastic using his tongue, and not in a bad way, though they are making some loud sucking sounds, at which they both laugh. Frank’s tongue is exploring Gerard’s mouth—so much more comfortable and at ease than he has ever been—and his hands roaming the older guy’s back when the sound of the sliding door opening reaches their ears.

“Sorry it took so long; the bathroom line was—What the fuck?!”

Gerard cringes and releases Frank. He knows he will probably be facing a gay basher and be forced to leave before a fight breaks out, but when he turns around, he is faced with… Frank? Gerard turns back around and sees a pink-faced Frank still sitting on the patio wall, breathing a bit unevenly, and looks to the guy by the door putting two Yuengling bottles on the patio floor and is wearing a Black Flag tee shirt, which is also Frank. Did someone slip something into Gerard’s beer when he wasn’t looking?  
“Is it me, or are there two of you?” Gerard asks the other people outside, holding his head.

The Frank at the door ignores his question, with his arms by his sides and fists clenched, and yells, “What the hell, Frank?! What do you think you’re doing? I leave to take a piss and you move in on the guy I’m working on! What is wrong with you?”

“Wrong with me?” The Frank behind Gerard hops down from the patio wall looking flabbergasted and gets in the other Frank’s face. “You know I’ve had a crush on Gerard forever and you still tried to get into his pants? You’re the one with something wrong with him.”

“I didn’t know it was the same guy until he mentioned painting that mural at school! Even so, I’m not going to stop once I have my sights set on someone, you know that. Besides, he seemed pretty damn interested when we were talking earlier, before I left and you took over!”

“Well, he seemed interested enough to kiss me, not you, Frank. How about that?!” the Frank in the hoodie taunts, hand on his hip.

“Stop! Just calm down for a second,” Gerard says, holding his head with his eyes closed and head tilted down. This yelling isn’t getting them anywhere. Once there is silence, Gerard opens and lifts his head to look at the two side by side, the same exact eyes, face, hair, height, body structure, and skin tone. They look like clones. “Am I high or are you twins?”

“We’re twin brothers, unfortunately,” the first one answers, “But I was born three minutes ahead of his one, making me the older brother.” The younger boy snorts at the insignificance.

“Are you both named Frank? That’s kind of messed up.” Gerard scratches the back of his head.

“I’m Francis and he’s Franklin. Aren’t our parents just hilarious?” The first and more dominant Frank sighs and rolls his eyes, probably having said the same sentence hundreds of times over. “We hate our names, and both would rather go by Frank, which can be disconcerting.”

“I noticed,” Gerard mumbles, mostly to himself. Now that the reason behind Frank’s drastic personality change is cleared up, he is not sure where to go from here. He found Francis’s mysterious and sexy behavior appealing, but Gerard couldn’t discount Franklin’s shy and adorable tendencies; they are both alluring in their own ways. “So… What now?”

Francis is the first to speak, the more outgoing and opinionated of the two. “Well, I was hoping to chat with you a little more before hooking up, but apparently Franklin over here decided to intervene by stealing you away.” He glares at his brother fiercely.

Franklin scoffs, “I had no idea you were going to mack on him. All I know is that Erica said Gerard Way was at the party while I was in the basement and saw him go to the backyard. I grabbed a beer, offered it to him, confessed my fucking love for him, asked him to kiss me, and we did. Though, how he knew my name now makes more sense…” he adds thoughtfully, referring back to their original exchange of words not too long ago.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, little brother,” Francis says in a disbelieving tone, crossing his arms.

“It’s the truth!” Franklin protests as he waves his arms up and down. He appears to become less reserved the more upset he becomes.

“I can get that you’ve had an everlasting hard-on for this guy and all, but I would not put it past you to wait for me to leave and then swoop in for the kill. You’re desperate like that.”

Franklin makes an irritated growling sound and turns to Gerard, who is standing there watching the twins fight. His attitude changes from angry to submissive again. Fiddling with his hands, he asks, “Who do you want, Gerard? I want to be your boyfriend, not some guy you’ll spend only one night with like him.”

“Um,” Gerard says, looking back and forth between the two. He never thought he would be in a situation like this. Two guys that don’t think he’s a total loser AND want to have sex with him. It is so unreal.

“Wait a minute,” Francis pipes up. “I’ve got quite a few notches on my bed post and know what I’m doing. Unlike this one, I have endurance and can blow your mind, among other things,” he says with a dirty grin. “Anyway, who says only one night? I could be a pretty damn good boyfriend too. I’d settle down for you.” He winks flirtatiously at Gerard.

The other twin quickly squeaks, “He’s a cheating slut and probably has STDs! He’ll fuck and leave you, Gerard, not me. I’m in it for the commitment.”

“I certainly do not cheat or have any type of STD, you prude! I use protection every time and get checked regularly, I’m clean. You’re just envious because I have more experience than you do.”

“No way! I was saving myself for Gerard so he could be my first everything. That is way nobler than being good at stuff because you’ve done it before.”

“Oh, yeah, stalking his Twitter, Myspace, LiveJournal, and DeviantArt accounts, and asking just about everyone anything they knew about him is noble. That’s just plain obsessive and creepy. I’m surprised you don’t have a shrine of him you worship to daily in your closet. And as for ‘saving yourself’,” Francis mocks using air quotes with his fingers. “I know for a fact that he won’t be your first handjob, since your own right hand has already taken care of that with your wide variety of jerk off fantasies featuring him as the star. Don’t think for a second that I can’t hear you, ‘Oh, more, Gerard, ahh!’ Not so pure, little brother.”

For being identical twins, they could not be any more different, Gerard notices as time goes on. His head continues to snap back and forth between the two bickering brothers, completely at a loss for words. They seem to forget he is even there until the younger one finally turns to speak to him directly.

“Who do you choose, Gerard? You have to pick one of us,” Franklin gives him the ultimatum, his face a bright red from a mix of anger and embarrassment of his secrets being told.  
He pauses for a moment. “Do I really have to?” he asks.

“Uh, yeah. We both want to jump your bones, kind of a lot, actually. So how do you want it, with an experienced person or a virgin?” Francis questions, his voice cocky, as if he knows Gerard will choose him at the drop of a hat.

“Um, can’t I, uh.” Gerard cannot believe he is saying this. “Can’t I have both?”

He is now aware of what a deafening silence sounds like because that is precisely what he is hearing at that moment. The twins look at each other, and then back at Gerard.

“Are you serious?” Francis says, his arrogant tone of voice leaving him for something more sincere. “Like, both of us at the same time, you mean? I need some clarification here.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Gerard retorts, putting himself out there. He hopes to God they don’t both freak out and decline his offer. If that happens, no one would be with him. From going from two to zero admirers would be a major self-induced screw up, but hey, story of his life.

“I’m game,” Francis finally replies, looking dead serious.

Franklin is more indecisive with a lowered head, obscuring his face with his hair and hands. He barely whispers, “If that’s what you want… Yes,” through his fingers.

There’s another pause. “Wow. I had no idea it would turn out this way,” Gerard admits with a laugh, a little dumbstruck. All he wanted to do at the beginning of the night was stay at home like he normally does until Mikey dragged him away from his safe haven. Then his plans turned from drinking and smoking alone to having two very good-looking guys equally eager to take him to bed.

“Yeah, so, where are we going to do this?” Francis asks while looking at Gerard expectantly. “Our parents don’t object to our sexuality or anything, but bringing home a college student for us both to have relations with is not really something we can get away with.”

It takes a short moment for Gerard’s brain to start working properly again. This is actually happening to him, not some sexual fantasy he is playing through his head. “Oh, yeah. My mom is working all night, so no one’s going to be home. We should be fine there.”

“Sweet, you got lube and condoms?” Francis’s blatant line of questioning makes his brother blush even harder and avert his eyes from everyone.

“No. But I have my car and I’m definitely good to drive. We could drop by a drug store or—wait a second.” He takes his cell phone from his pocket and texts Mikey if he has any around the house, which is kind of weird, considering it involves Gerard getting laid and his brother being a helping hand, but the twins are actually going to be together during the act, so that’s on a whole different level of weird. Mikey texts him back, saying: I said u’d hve a gud tme yea lube & cndms in top drwr of nitestnd b safe fucker ill sty ovr bobs 2nite

His lack of punctuation and fully spelling words out always ticks Gerard off, but now it is not really all that important. “Okay, I’ve got stuff at home. We’re set.”

“Let’s get going, then,” Franklin says shyly, his submissive characteristics showing through again. Gerard wonders fleetingly if he will act in such a way throughout the night. He’ll just have to find out.

***

‘Wow. It is really happening.’ Gerard cannot keep that phrase from playing through his head repeatedly during the ride back to his house. Basically on autopilot, he parks his car in the driveway and walks to the front door, using the proper key off his key ring to unlock it. He catches a glimpse of the two boys over his shoulder as he opens the door; Francis has a mischievous look in his eyes while his brother seems to be rather tense than excited. He gives Franklin a reassuring smile before turning on the hall light and walking upstairs, the twins following.

When they reach Gerard’s room, he instructs, “Okay, you guys stay here. Do… whatever you want, I guess. I’ll get the stuff and be right back.”

Retrieving a handful of condoms, since he has no idea how many they are going to use, and the bottle of lube from Mikey’s nightstand, the older Way brother realizes just how nervous he is about what is going to take place. He has never had sex with two people at the same time before. What if he’s bad and they retell the events of the night at school Monday? Or worse, what if they get one look of Gerard without his clothes on and run off?

He has to get a hold of himself. He closes his eyes and takes a calming breath so he can think logically instead of pessimistically. Francis and Franklin both seemed extremely interested to the point that they were fighting over Gerard and are waiting for him in his room, which means he should not have to worry about either of them going AWOL on him. Franklin has not even been with anyone before—he was the boy’s first kiss—so chances are Gerard will be able to please him quite simply. As for Francis, he appeared to have an aggressive and dominant personality and may be the one in charge of who does what. It is absolutely going to be an experience, for all of them, so he needs to stop stressing out and enjoy himself.

Eyes open and much more relaxed, Gerard returns to his bedroom, peeking in silently. The older twin has already taken the liberty of removing his socks, shoes, and shirt and is lying down on the bed, looking rather comfortable as he stares at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head. Franklin, on the other hand, has busied himself with thumbing through Gerard’s art projects—some completed, and others mere sketches—with great concentration to absorb every last detail.

“Hey,” the college student says, getting the others’ attention. Franklin jumps in surprise and Francis just pulls himself up into a sitting position, making the slight bulge in his jeans all the more apparent.

“Oh, Gerard. I hope you don’t mind that I was looking at your things. They’re so fantastic. It makes me wish I could draw like that, or at all, really,” the younger twin confesses, smiling down at the many papers.

“Thank you, and it’s fine,” he assures, placing the supplies from Mikey’s room on his bedside table. “So… how do you guys want to do this? Francis?”

The experienced boy makes a face at his name, and answers, “Ew, don’t call me that. Call me Frank and my brother Frankie. It’s much easier that way. I suggest you guys take off your shoes and socks first, because they’re pretty much the most awkward things to remove. Trust me, there is nothing sexy about that.”

Gerard nods and does as he is told. Frankie follows suit with his cheeks burning red, probably in realization of what will happen next. After the last sock is off, the two approach the bed, awaiting further instruction.

Frank clears his throat. “Okay, I have to admit, I’ve never been a part of a threesome before, so I can’t guarantee everything I say will work out perfectly. We’ll figure out specifics as time goes on, change what is needed, but I will do my best to guide us in the right direction with what I know, alright?” Gerard can see out of his peripheral vision that Frankie is getting twitchy again, picking at a loose thread on his fingerless skeleton gloves. “You can come up with whatever ideas you want and put out them into action, but I want to at least get us off on the right foot. With that said, Gerard, get on the bed with your back against the headboard. Frankie, sit next to him, on his right.”

They get into their positions; Frank on Gerard’s left side.

“Kiss him, brother,” Frank commands with a smirk.

Frankie locks eyes with his crush—his cheeks still colored in embarrassment—and follows through on his brother’s orders. Gerard shuts his eyes and gives into the kiss. As earlier that night, it starts rather innocent and sweet, but quickly turns into open mouths and touching tongues. Gerard is partially surprised when a hand runs over his stomach, underneath his shirt, making the muscles there jerk. From the angle, he can tell it’s the other twin, and the wandering hand is accompanied by kisses against his neck. Gerard shivers and sighs into Frankie’s mouth at the sensations and pulls him closer.

“You like that, huh?” Frank questions hotly into his ear, allowing his hand to slither down farther so it reaches the older male’s forming erection through his jeans, rubbing the area gently with just the right amount of pressure. Gerard breaks the kiss with a string of spit connecting his and Frankie lips to let out a sharp gasp.

“Yeah, that’s good,” he answers, watching the hand at work with pleasure going up his spine. He can see that Frankie has joined in observing as well, like he is entranced by it.  
“Now we’re really getting started,” Frank chuckles. “Take off your shirts and continue kissing if you want. I know what I’m ready for.”

While tugging off his long-sleeved shirt, Gerard soon figures out what the older twin means when he unbuttons and unzips Gerard’s jeans, revealing his lack of underwear. Right away Frank spits in his hand and jerks Gerard off until he is at full hardness. Wiping off his wet hand, Frank grabs a condom (“Fuck yeah, grape flavored!”) and rolls it on the panting man and begins slicking the latex with saliva, starting with the base and ending with the tip. Gerard and Frankie alike cannot stop staring at the boy’s ministrations. It’s positively overwhelming.

Frank is about to take Gerard into his mouth when he says, “I thought this was a threesome. Do something, little brother. He can get a blowjob anytime by one person, make it worth his while.”

Whatever spell that had been over Frankie is broken by his brother’s voice and he brings his focus back on Gerard. They resume where they left off with kissing, hands in each other’s hair, but this time Gerard is much more vocal in the other’s mouth. Though the condom does take away some sensation, he can still feel Frank’s lips wrapped tightly around him as he moves up and down, his tongue doing amazing things all along the way. Gerard catches himself from getting too lost in the sensation and extricates a hand from Frankie’s hair to please him in another way. Hand fondling the inexperienced twin through his pants, it is no wonder Frankie pulls back from kissing to let out an almost inaudible gasp and then fall limply against Gerard.

“Did you just come?” Gerard asks to be sure, kissing the boy’s temple, and feels Frankie nod against him in confirmation.

Frank stops what he is doing and pulls off with an obscenely loud pop. “Are you serious? Maybe now you’ll build up some endurance for later.”  
“Hm. Shut up,” Frankie retorts, eyes still closed, obviously enjoying the afterglow.

“You know I’m only teasing. When you’re up and ready, we can try something I thought of on the way over here, but for now.” He ends the sentence right there and leans forward to kiss Gerard for the first time that night. It’s much more aggressive than his twin’s technique, but Gerard can easily match the hard press of lips, bite-happy teeth and tricky tongue. Peeking with his right eye, Gerard can see Frankie now intently watching the display with interest. 

Frank pulls away after one last tug on Gerard’s lower lip and has his sights set on his twin. “You think you can copy that?” Without warning, he moves forward on Frankie, assaulting his lips with equal vigor he had with Gerard. Maybe it’s the incest taboo or the fact they are identical or something else entirely different, but the art student cannot bear to tear his eyes away or even breathe. The scene before him must be the most arousing thing he has ever seen or drawn, and that is really saying something. 

He would have expected Frankie to at least try to get out of his brother’s grasp, since Gerard would do the same thing if Mikey had done anything more than brotherly, but he’s not. The younger brother appears to have accepted the affection willingly, flicking his tongue in the manner he presented with Gerard, and giving in to Frank’s dominant position completely.

“Have you guys done this before?” The words leave Gerard’s mouth before he can register saying them. 

“Nah, though I’ve tried a few times before,” Frank answers when he’s done inspecting his brother’s mouth. “He didn’t want me stealing his first kiss, but since you already took it, there’s nothing stopping me now.”


End file.
